


Victor's Surprise Birthday Party

by SnowRebel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Yuuri trying his absolute best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowRebel/pseuds/SnowRebel
Summary: Yuuri wants to throw his boyfriend Victor Nikiforov the best party Victor has ever experienced. Unfortunately for Yuuri, things don't go as he expects.





	Victor's Surprise Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy! Apologies for any/all mistakes, I will go through and edit the story again a bit later.

When Yuuri was young, he would often hold his feelings in, however he would always disclose his secret thoughts to Vitya, his favorite of his many posters of Victor where Victor is reclining on a chair covered with a flowing white shirt and tight brown pants. At 26, Yuuri finds himself speaking to Vitya yet again despite the fact that he had rolled up Vitya two years ago when Victor Nikiforov decided to coach him and live with him. No matter the reasons, Yuuri was finally faced with Vitya again and he couldn’t help but anxiously tell Vitya about his plans for Victor’s secret surprise party. Yuuri and even managed to convince Victor to go to St. Petersburg under the idea that they needed to help Yurio with his skating. Along with that, Yuuri had spent the past couple months contacting all of Victor’s skating friends such as Christophe to convince them to come to Victor’s birthday, despite it sharing a day with Christmas. Vitya, ever understanding, nodded along to Yuuri’s troubles but when Yuuri couldn’t stop speaking nervously Vitya leaned forward and pressed his head against Yuuri’s. Yuuri stopped immediately to stare at Vitya and VItya closed the gap between them, kissing Yuuri softly. Vitya started using a strange amount of tongue and as glad as he was to have his Vitya kissing him, he was confused at the slobber now covering him.  
“Mmm, Vitya~” Suddenly Yuuri became aware enough of his surroundings to notice that he was not pressed up against a poster on a wall, but laying down on a bed with Makka on top of him as she rubbed her tongue all over his face in an attempt to wake him up. Makka: 1 Yuuri: 0. Upon this realization, Yuuri pushes Makka off of him and onto Victor and flings out of bed. December 25th. Today’s Victor’s birthday and he has a long day ahead of him if he wants to throw Victor the best surprise birthday party ever. Yuuri had already reserved the ballroom of their hotel for the event and had convinced his and Victor’s skating friends to come join them in celebration, despite it being Christmas. Finally glancing a look at the clock, Yuuri’s eyes widened. 11:03. Victor was supposed to be at the ice rink with Yurio by 11:00 sharp but it seemed they had forgotten to set an alarm and this was the one time Victor decided to sleep in. Needing to get Victor out of the apartment as soon as possible, Yuuri started shaking his boyfriend violently to wake him up. When all this produced was a grumpy Victor burrowing further into the blankets and grumbling “5 more minutes my katsudon”, Yuuri grabbed an edge of the blankets and sent a silent prayer to whatever deity was up there for what he was about to do, and pulled. Hard.  
Crying out, Victor unraveled from the cocoon he had managed to wrap himself in and fell onto the floor. “Yuuriiiiiii” Victor cried, rubbing his head. “It’s my birthday, and not only have you refused to cuddle me all day, but you forcibly removed me from my own bed? I thought my little piggy loved me.” Not truly upset, Victor threw a pout at Yuuri, hoping Yuuri would give in and pull him back on the bed to cuddle for the rest of the day.  
Unfortunately for Victor, Yuuri was on a mission, and that mission was to get Victor out of the hotel room as quickly as possible so he could begin party preparations.  
“Victor, you’re late for meeting Yurio at the rink to go over his step sequence for his new short program routine, if you don’t magically appear at the rink in the next five minutes then Yurio is going to come after me for not having you there a half hour early. As much as I love you and want you to enjoy your birthday, I don’t particularly want to get Yurio upset with me after finally reaching some sort of friendship. Yurio finally can call me by my name and I’m not going to undo months of progress just because you decided, for the first time in your life, to sleep in to an ungodly hour.” Yuuri stated, looking Victor dead in the eyes, he dared the man to argue with him.  
Sighing, Victor relented and moved off of the floor to throw on his skating clothes. Yuuri saw him reaching for an old pair of sweatpants and reached out to him. Yuuri knew this was the quickest way to get Victor out of the house, but he really didn’t want Victor turning up in sweats to his own birthday party.  
“Um, actually Victor, I got you a new outfit for your birthday I was hoping you would wear that instead.” Yuuri said hesitantly, hoping to get Victor into something more suitable for the party later tonight.  
Victor’s eyes sparkled in excitement when Yuuri leaned down and pulled out a large white box from underneath the bed. Victor, acting like a five year old on Christmas, ripped the packaging into pieces in a matter of seconds to reveal a simple pair of trousers and a shirt and jacket perfectly matching his old skating costume from his and Yuuri’s first couple skate. The fabric had gold lapels hanging off of it and was a bright purple. It was then and there that Victor decided he would never take the outfit off.  
“Yuuri, it’s beautiful! Thank you so much katsudon!” Victor cried, tackling Yuuri to the ground and pinning him down while covering the shy man in a plethora of kisses. Yuuri just laughed at Victor before he reluctantly pushed the excitable man off of him and told Victor to go.  
Victor really didn’t want to go though, he really wanted to stay in the apartment with his katsudon and thank the man in every way he possibly could. That being said, Victor really didn’t want Yurio’s wrath to ascend down to himself or onto his precious Yuuri so Victor headed towards the bathroom to get ready.  
Victor was not one to get ready quickly though, and 20 minutes into Victor “just freshening up” meaning staring at his hair and moving it side to side until he was happy with it, a loud angry knock sounded on the door. For once, Yuuri was more than thankful for Yurio’s arrival and Yuuri quickly ran to the door and pulled the angry teen into a hug.  
“Where the fuck is fucking Victor Nikiforov? The old hag promised to meet me at the rink a half hour ago, or did he forget like how he forgot about choreographing my short program last year?” Yurio puffed, pulling out of Yuuri’s grasp and scanning the hotel for his acquired target.  
“He’s in the bathroom now, ‘freshening up’ I can’t get him out for the life of me. I will say this once and only once, please, do whatever you have to to get him out so I can start… the… um, well you know.” Yuuri said hesitantly, already regretting his words as he sees a sly smirk cross Yurios face. Before Yurio even heard all Yuuri had to say, Yurio was striding towards the bathroom and in one swift kick Yurio destroyed the bathroom door. Under normal conditions, Yuuri would be furious as he would be the one paying the hotel for the damage, but with the stress he was under to get Victor out of the apartment, Yuuri felt nothing short of relieved. Moments later Yurio was stomping out of the bathroom, dragging Victor by his hair. Victor was letting out a string of protests and was blaming Yurio for his thinning hair but Yurio ignored him, heading for the door. Before the two could make it out the door though, Yuuri stops the pair to give Victor a quick peck and tell him Happy Birthday. Victor instantly lights up and when he tried to lean back in to kiss Yuuri again, Yurio just grabs Victor by the ear and drags him out of the apartment.  
Sighing in relief, Yuuri quickly runs to the kitchen and starts pulling ingredients out of the cupboards. Yurio had stocked the apartment with the necessary ingredients for Yuuri to make Victor a proper birthday cake and had put sticky notes on all of the ingredients so Yuuri would know what they are. Unfortunately for Yuuri though, the sticky notes had fallen off. As much as Yurio didn’t want them to know he cared, Yuuri could see how much the boy looked up to Victor. Yuuri figures he can find online translations as to what most of the ingredients are and he gets started cooking.  
Of all the things that Yuuri is, a baker is not one of them. While Yuuri can cook an assortment of tasty dishes, Yuuri doesn’t understand baking in the least. Yuuri had thought baking and cooking would be fairly similar, but Yuuri is quick to learn that baking is not his forte.  
In Yuuri’s first attempt, he tries to match the sticky notes to the ingredients and mistakenly puts two cups of salt into the cake instead of two cups of sugar. Unfortunately, It is not until Yuuri thinks to taste a small piece of the baked cake that he notices his mistake and immediately throws the cake out and gets started on another batch.  
His second attempt, while a bit better, had led to his cake overflowing in the oven and setting a small fire. It really was a tragedy, as he had been careful to make sure he was putting in the correct ingredients, but Yuuri thought he was good enough at estimating to not need to bother with the assortment of measuring cups he had. Obviously, he was wrong.  
The third time though, he’s sure to get it. Yuuri double checks the recipe and the amounts he puts into the cake and when he’s sure he has it down, he slides the cake into the preheated oven. By the time the cake is in the oven, Yuuri is coated in flour and he is late for setting up the decor in the ballroom. Quickly, Yuuri texts Christophe and asks him if he can begin setting up without him. Yuuri offers to bring the decorations down to Chris and begs the man to help him. To Yuuri’s horror, Chris just laughs and says he has everything taken care of and that he didn’t need Yuuri’s decor. Chris then continues to ask Yuuri if he knows of where to hire strippers. This leads to Yuuri calling Chris and the two men getting into a heated argument as to what Victor needs for his birthday party.  
Yuuri loses all sense of time fighting Chris and when he has all but had it and was about to head down to the ballroom to personally fight Chris, he smelled something burning. Within seconds, the fire alarms were going off and Yuuri was sprayed with water. Of all the times to have a sprinkler system go off, Yuuri would say the worst time is when you are coated in flour.  
Already pressed for time, Yuuri decided that he’s just going to have to allow Chris to go through with whatever horribly sexual theme he has planned for Victor’s birthday and he runs to take a quick shower before starting his fourth attempt.  
At this point, Yuuri really doesn't have much time but he will not allow his boyfriend to have a birthday party without a cake. Despite his previous attempts, this one will be the perfect cake and will sweep Victor off his feet and into Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri double-no triple checks every ingredient and its measurements. He is not going to screw this up again.  
Pulling the cake out of the oven Yuuri thinks for a second he may have screwed up again. The cake is slightly burned along the edges and the cake appears to have a lumpy texture. Surely though, Yuuri didn’t mess up another cake and Yuuri settles on this as he only has a half hour before guests arrive in the ballroom downstairs. Yuuri quickly throws an icing together, adding some food coloring to make the icing a light grey. Then, while waiting for the cake to cool, Yuuri has a brilliant plan. Yuuri smiles to himself as he searches for a knife. When he only finds a steak knife, he shrugs to himself and thinks this will do. Yuuri then returns to the cake and turns it upside down onto a plate. The problem with this however, is the entire cake doesn't land on the plate. Yuuri forgot to grease the pan and now the bottom half of the cake is stuck to the pan. Quickly, Yuuri scoops out the bottom remnants of the cake and attempts to arrange them in a semi acceptable manner on the top of the cake. Satisfied, Yuuri grabbed his steak knife and began to cut the cake into the general outline of Makkachin’s face. When he was done, the outline wasnt perfect but did resemble a dog. Glancing then at the clock, Yuuri freaked out and threw the icing onto the still warm cake, hoping it would be okay.  
Here’s the thing about icing on warm surfaces though: it begins to melt. Yuuri freaks out when he realizes this and tries to scrape the icing back onto the cake spreading cake crumbs into the icings layer. When Yuuri is less than satisfied with layers of melted icing and cake crumbles, he grabs a black icing tube to add on details of Makka’s face. The idea was to make the cake look more like a dog, but this layer of icing starts melting too and the circles Yuuri had made for Makka’s eyes turned into long horizontal lines. It was a bit terrifying but Yuuri convinced himself it was okay and he began to get ready.  
Not having any more time, Yuuri threw on his matching black pants and top that went perfectly with Victor’s earlier present. Yuuri quickly brushed his hair back, grabbed Makka and the cake, and was out the door. Before Yuuri enters the ballroom he stops for a moment outside the door to gather himself and to breathe. Everything was ready and surely Chris wouldn’t have completely destroyed the idea of a birthday party for his best friends first party.  
Apparently, Yuuri had put too much trust in Christophe. Even after having skyped Yuuri for months to discuss the decor and Chris hearing Yuuri’s pleads to make a fun and childish atmosphere for Victor’s birthday, Chris seemed to ignore everything Yuuri said. What’s new. From ceiling to floor, the entire room was coated in deep red velvet fabric and candles were scattered throughout the room seemingly randomly. Yuuri was shocked that the hotel staff weren’t taking the candles and fabric down due to the extreme fire hazard they posed.  
But worse than the extreme fire hazard that was Chris’ idea for birthday decorations, in the center of the room, highlighted by a fucking spotlight, was a strippers pole.  
Yuuri stood there in shock, completely offended at Chris’ complete and utter disregard to Yuuri’s wants. Chris seemed pleased with himself though and his smirk grew when he was Yuuri staring at shock at the room. Chris sauntered up to Yuuri then with a glass of champagne in hand and quickly took the cake from Yuuri and replaced it with the glass of champagne. Still unable to form words, Yuuri downed the entire glass before turning to face Chris.  
“Spectacular isn’t it? You would be amazed at how easy it is to order a stripper pole, I actually rented it instead of having to bring one of my own from France.” Chris said, laughing and smiling proudly at his masterpiece.  
“Chris, I thought we agreed on no stripper roles” Yuuri said, teeth gritted together. “No mon ami, you said you didn’t want one and I respectively vetoed that decision. Trust me- your darling Victor will be more than pleased with this arrangement, especially if we make a repeat of that GPF banquet two years back.” Chris said winking at Yuuri and Yuuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Chris’ words. While Yuuri had no plans on getting on that pole anytime soon, Chris was stressing him to the point of drinking, and drunk Yuuri would be easily coerced on to that pole.  
Yuuri had approximately two minutes before the guests were to arrive, and ten before Victor would show up. Surely in that time he could take down the velvet and candles and maybe even blow up some balloons. Yuuri was planning to run back up to his room when the first guests began to arrive. Sara leaped into the room and wrapped Yuuri in a hug and as she began to compliment him on his choice of decoration, Yuuri figured he would have to make this do. Despite it not being what he wanted for Victor’s birthday, he would have to comply with Chris’ tastes.  
Yuuri had wanted to make this birthday special for Victor, and had immediately started planning this party months ago when Victor had confided in Yuuri that he had never had a proper birthday party. Victor’s parents never showed enough interest in him to throw him a party when he was a young child, and as he grew older he had focused on his skating and had always spent the day on the rink, training for competitions. Because of that, Yuuri was planning to throw Victor the best freaking party the man had ever seen to make up for years of glossed over birthdays. He just hoped that Victor would appreciate all of...this. But he knew Chris wouldn’t do something that Victor would completely hate, so Yuuri just trusted that Chris knew what he was doing. Plus, Chris had hired caterers and a DJ and surely Victor would appreciate all of that.  
As Yuuri moved between the guests and made small talk, he got a text from Yurio reading,  
“We’re 2 minutes out so you better be fucking ready to take your whining boyfriend back”  
Yuuri quickly ran to the DJ to stop the music and he asked the guests to hide and get ready to surprise Victor. Thankfully, most of them went to find a hiding place and Yuuri was left to find his own. With so few hiding places left, Yuuri took refuge in some of the draped red velvet, wrapping it around himself completely to blend in. From his position he was staring straight at the stripping pole where Christophe had draped himself over it dramatically. Of course the fucking extra man would do that. Yuuri was about to protest and tell Christophe that he needed to hide, not seduce his boyfriend, when the door opened. Yuuri had been able to turn off all of the lights before Victor and Yurio had arrived but the fucking spotlight on the pole, apparently it was remotely controlled and Chris had refused to give up the remote.  
A whine echoed through the room coming from none other than Victor who was too consumed in complaining to Yurio since Yurio had taken him away from his little katsudon for a whole day. Fed up with Victor’s whining, Yurio snapped, “Just shut up you old hag and look”.  
Victor immediately froze in place to see Christophe seductively leaning against the pole as Chris said “Quel surprise mon cher! Joyeux Anniversaire Victor” and lifted himself upside down on the pole. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the man and as he gawked at Chris’ actions, everyone else jumped out of their hiding places and yelled “Surprise!” When Yuuri realized that everyone else had already jumped out, Yuuri squawked and flailed, yanking the red velvet off the wall and falling to the floor.  
Victor’s eyes immediately went to Yuuri and he ran towards the blob of fabric on the floor. “Oh my sweet Yuuri, are you okay my little Katsudon?” Yuuri struggled out of the fabric and as Victor was helping him, Yurio said, “What the fuck is this supposed to be?”  
Victor, having the attention span of a goldfish, let go of Yuuri and ran over to where Yurio was. Yuuri figured it was his cake, and he squirmed out of the fabric before following Victor over to where Yurio was standing.  
“I thought you were going to make Victor a birthday cake, but what the hell is this?” Yurio asked and blushing, Yuuri tried to explain the disaster of a cake before them.  
“Um well, I had a bit of difficulty but I don’t think it’s too bad, I mean-”  
“Yuuri, did you make this for me?” Victor cut him off, staring in awe at the mess of a cake. Makka’s face had smudged and had turned into a terrifying blur but Victor looked at it as if it were the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Victor suddenly lunged for Yuuri and wrapped his arms around the nervous young man. “This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you my little Katsudon.” At this gesture, Yurios scowl deepened and he turned away from the couple, back to the cake.  
“Okay but you still haven’t answered my question, what the fuck is this supposed to be? Is it some kind of monster from one of your weird nightmares?” Yurio asked Yuuri.  
“No it’s, um, supposed to be Makka but I sort of rushed it and-” Victor’s eyes lit up immediately at Yuuri’s words. He loved it. He loved Yuuri. He loved the party Yuuri had managed to throw with Victor completely oblivious to it all. While the decorations weren’t what he expected, Victor couldn’t say he was disappointed. Victor was staring awestruck at Yuuri when Yurio stuck a finger into the cakes icing and tasted it. Immediately, Yurio fell backwards and made a loud screeching sound before grabbing the nearest drink and downing it. Yurio then ran out of the room in search of a bathroom, wondering who the hell allowed Yuuri to bake when he had such horrible skills. I mean, he had been the one to send Yuuri the recipe but he didn’t think Yuuri could have fucked it up that badly. After all, it was a beginners level cake recipe.  
In an attempt to assure Yuuri, Victor reached for the cake and cut himself a slice. While the cake would usually be something Victor would steer clear of in fear of possible food poisoning, Yuuri made this for him and it would be nothing less than perfect. Yuuri hesitantly watched Victor take his first bite. The man's eyes widened and it took him a moment to swallow the cake. Yuuri knew it wasn’t good and was regretting not immediately throwing it into the garbage and paying the nearest bakery any sum of money to bring a proper birthday cake to the ballroom. But Victor just smiled and told Yuuri how amazing it was and how much he loved Yuuri and Yuuri couldn’t love his boyfriend any more. At least that’s what he thought until Victor saw Georgi reaching for his cake and he slapped the man's hand away, claiming the cake to be ‘all his’ and ‘no one else was allowed to even look at it for too long’. Victor ate the entire slice and tried going back for another when Yuuri managed to get him away from the cake before he got sick.  
The night settled down into casual dancing and Yuuri had gotten tipsy enough that when Chris suggested an actual routine on the pole he had actually agreed. But when Yuuri had looked back for Victor, he found the man leaning against the wall, looking very pale. While Yuuri was sure Victor was okay, he went to check on the man.  
It turns out Yuuri’s cake was much worse than he thought, and Victor had some sort of food poisoning from the cake. Yuuri wasn’t even sure how that was possible, but he led Victor back to their room and put him to bed. Yuuri decided then and there to never attempt baking again.

Epilogue  
Victor laid on the bed, never feeling better. Despite the way his stomach seemed to hate him, Victor couldn’t help but be filled with love and joy. No one had ever done something so nice for him, and while Yuuri had revealed his surprise plans in his sleep, Victor was so grateful to have such a caring boyfriend. And so what if he couldn’t bake? Victor happened to be an excellent baker and was giddy at the idea that he could coach Yuuri on something other than skating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this one shot!


End file.
